


Play Fighting or What Happened After Bogota

by ElegantMess



Series: Play Fighting [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, NSFW, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantMess/pseuds/ElegantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just friends. She's pretty sure that's all he wants from her. Darcy can deal with that really, no matter what her heart or her body says to the contrary. But damn, he keeps wandering into her apartment fresh after a shower... Nope just friends. Bucky Barnes is just her friend. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Fighting or What Happened After Bogota

Darcy had become gofer for the labs in Stark Tower. Over time, she had met all of the Avengers. Tony and Bruce were of course fascinated by Jane’s work, and Steve had brought Bucky to meet all of them. Steve came and went, as did Thor, Natasha, and Clint. Tony and Bruce were always around and as he recovered from his HYDRA-induced trauma, Darcy began seeing more of Bucky as well. He came and went, sometimes he asked questions, and sometimes he simply watched the scientists at work. 

Doctor Von Doom attacked and leveled a few buildings in Soho, Darcy was homeless, and Tony had offered her an apartment in his tower. She was more than grateful. She had gotten a little beat up when the building went down, a few bruises and cuts but nothing major. She had packed up the few things she could find from her building and moved into Stark Tower. 

She hadn’t really told anyone that she was coming with her stuff. Tony had let her know an apartment was ready whenever she wanted it. She was dragging several suitcases and trying to push a box into the elevator when Bucky stopped her. “What all this?”

“My stuff. I’m moving in. Doom blew up my apartment building and Tony said I could move in here.” Her face was red and her hair was in her way as she huffed and tried again to push the heavy box into the elevator. 

He bent down and picked up the box for her. “Where’s the rest?” He asked quietly.

She followed him into the elevator. “This is all that was left.” He voice cracked a little, and she looked away. 

He set the box back down and gently grabbed her chin turning her face to look at him. She saw the look on his face change as he saw the cuts and bruises left from when the building collapsed. “You’re safe now. That’s all that matters.” He picked the box and pushed the button to close the elevator doors. “You stay here with us and you’ll stay safe. You can always buy more stuff.”

Darcy developed a quiet crush on him in the weeks and months that followed.

Darcy’s stereo was playing a silly light-hearted song. She danced around as she made her coffee and poured her cereal. She wasn’t usually a morning person but she was in high spirits that morning. She had Bucky’s “borrowed” white dress shirt, and a black pair of boy short panties on. He had worn the shirt the night before when they had all been hanging out in Tony’s media room. Tony’s home theater had better HD and sound than any movie theater she had ever been to. 

The movie was almost over when an ‘Assemble’ was called. Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Nat, Clint, and Bucky had all hurried off to get their gear. Darcy and Jane had stayed to watch the rest of the film. Jane had gone back to her own apartment. Darcy was disappointed, because that movie was the closest she’d gotten to a date with Bucky. She knew the guys would be busy for hours with the villain of the week so she hacked JARVIS, snuck into Bucky’s room, and stole his shirt. It still smelled like him. Darcy had slept that night with it on.

She ate her breakfast, cleaned up, and danced through her living room. Her favorite song came on and she danced like a loon. She knew she had no rhythm, but when she was all alone, she had fun pretending that she did.

“There’s only 1 thing 2 do, 3 words 4 you, I love you! There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words so that's what I'll do, I love you!!”

“Cute--” 

She let out a unflattering, “AAHHH!!” Bucky’s gruff voice startled her. She dropped her coffee as her face turned bright red. “Dammit Barnes, I swear I’m gonna get you a cat bell or something. You scared the crap out of me!” She cut the music off and looked down. Her cup lay on the floor, all the wonderful caffeinated goodness lost to the hardwood. She sighed and went back into the kitchen to get some paper towels. 

Bucky smiled and sat on her couch.

She cleaned up the mess and cut her eyes at him, “You could’ve at least offered to help.”

He shrugged and looked out the window. His long hair was slightly damp, probably fresh from the shower. He was barefoot; he wore a tank top, and slouchy jeans. He had a few scratches and bruises from the mission and what looked like a bandage peeked out from under his tank on his right side. He was so freaking hot. She heaved a heavy sigh; he had no idea how she felt about him. 

“Whatever,” she mumbled. She headed back to her room to change.

“Where you going?”

“To put on some clothes.” She blushed, his dress shirt came down to her knees so she was more than covered but the way he looked at her made her feel almost naked. 

“Naw, you’re fine.” He patted the couch beside him. He sat sprawled on her couch, she finally sat beside him, and he leaned on her.

“Shove over!” She laughed and pushed on Bucky; he was hogging way more than half of the couch.

He grinned and pushed gently back at her. “Don’t want to.”

“It’s my couch!” She poked him in the ribs, mindful of the bandages.

“M’still tired from Bogota.” He groaned as he stretched out more and laid his head on her lap. He always seemed to end up in her apartment after a mission.

She turned her head so he wouldn’t see her blush. She ruffled his hair and stood up. “Fine, have the couch. I’ll just go chan--” 

She didn’t get far before his hand flashed out and caught hers, pulling her back so that she fell sprawled on top of his prone form. “Bucky!” Darcy shrieked indignantly. The shirt rode up high and her underwear was in danger of showing. She wriggled and fell of off him to the floor. She slapped his shoulder as she stood up and straightened the shirt making sure she was still fully covered.

He sat up and smirked at her. Crap, she knew that smile. He stood up and she backed up. 

“Now, Bucky I’m not dressed to play around with you…” Darcy held her hands up in front of her.

“You started it.” He grinned and bopped her on the head. 

She scowled at him. He reached to do it again and she batted his hand away. “Cut it out.”

“No.” He smirked and pinched her side. She squeaked.

He began darting around, pinching her, poking her, and hitting her lightly.

She batted at his hands, dodging as much as she could. “Thought you said you were tired.” She grumbled.

He was fast. “Guess I got a second wind,” he smirked. He popped her gently on her nose and he jumped back. 

When he came back at her, she crouched down, and poked him in the stomach. He grinned, “One point for you.” 

Darcy poked him, he pinched her, she swatted at him, and he pulled her hair. It felt like a kid fight. He was toying with her; it almost felt like he was making fun of how poorly she fought. 

She stepped away and when he followed, she curled her hand into a fist and swung. She missed terribly, and lost her balance. He chuckled and caught her easily. He spun her around quickly, like a dance move and slapped her butt as she twirled away. As soon as she stopped moving, Darcy reeled around and slapped his stomach in return.

She giggled and jumped away as he reached for her again. He gave her a wicked smirk and suddenly he swept her feet out from under her and she was falling.

Darcy shrieked in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and fell with her taking most of the impact. He rolled quickly and before she could her bearings, he was above her, one of his thighs resting between her legs. 

Her face was burning up; she was blushing like mad, as she pushed at his chest. “Okay you’ve had your fun, get up.” She couldn’t look him in the eye; her words were barely a whisper.

“What if I don’t want to?” His voice was deeper, rougher. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Bucky…” Darcy pushed at him a little and looked up. 

His face hovered just a little above hers, his blue eyes darkened, and his long hair curtaining them. He leaned even closer, their noses nearly touching. “Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

“Damn. Sorry,” he groaned. “I used to be better at this.” He started to get up.

Darcy grabbed the front of his shirt and held him still. She swallowed, “Yes.” She squeaked.

He cocked his head to the side as one eyebrow shot up. “Yes, what doll?” he asked quietly.

God, she wanted to kiss him so badly, she shook her head, she just couldn’t say it. Darcy pulled on his tank top and rose up a little to meet his soft lips about halfway.

She could feel the smile in his kiss, not his smart-ass smirk, or his shit-eating grin, a genuine smile. She relaxed and lay back against the carpet. He moved with her, deepening the kiss; he possessed her, his lips and tongue moving and overwhelming her till, she turned her head slightly just to catch her breath. His mouth continued though, his stubble rasping gently across her cheek as he kissed along her jaw. His lips and teeth descended to her neck, nipping and caressing her with hot open mouth kisses. 

Her hands threaded into his dark messy hair. His warm body pressed against her, his thigh lay heavy between hers. His hand swept down her side and rested on her hip, the warmth of his flesh pressed against the small space where the dress shirt had ridden up. He began to kiss and suck on her neck right above her pulse. His breath fanning the hair at her temple he whispered, “You look good in my shirt, your face all flushed like that.”

She clutched at his hair, as she squirmed and whimpered and her panties grew significantly wetter. Her hips seemed to move of their own accord as she sought more friction. “Bucky, please…” She whispered. 

His teeth scrapped lightly across her flesh as he rose up to look at her. “Please what? You gotta tell me what you want.” His voice was deeper than Darcy had ever heard it; it dripped with the promise of more pleasure than she’d ever known. 

A fierce blush covered her face; she bit her lip. She clutched at his shoulders, she could feel his muscles flex under her hands. “Take off your shirt?” she whispered.

He sat back on his haunches, reached behind his head, and pulled it off with one hand. She sat up and tentatively ran a hand across the contours of his torso. He had the body of a warrior, lean and hard, scarred and wounded. She traced his muscles, careful not to press on the injured areas, and laid her hand over his heart, it beat rapidly beneath her palm. She looked up and there was such desire in his gaze that her breathing hitched. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her up, and level with him. She moved willingly, kneeling between his bent legs. This time her hands were far from still, his strong shoulders, the ridges of his abs, but her hand slowed as she came to where his metal arm fused to his body. 

He had always seemed so reluctant to let anyone touch it. Darcy ran gentle fingers across the seam and down his metal arm. His brow furrowed and she could see his body tense subtly. She pulled up and gently kissed his neck and down to his shoulder. She heard his breath hiss quietly through his teeth. Darcy looked back up to him and purposely took his metal hand and placed it on her back. 

His hand tightened on the back of the dress shirt as her hands skated across his chest. “Can I?” His voice was nearly a growl as he pulled on the dress shirt again.

She nodded and he slowly began undoing the buttons of the dress shirt. The whisper of sound as the shirt slipped to the floor seemed so loud. Their harsh breathing was the only other sound. The cool air hit her exposed chest; she shivered and tried to cover herself. He gently caught her hands. He sat back on his butt and pulled her into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. She knelt above his lap as his hands moved over her exposed skin, giving her goose bumps. She finally managed to look at him, the want in his eyes shot straight through her. 

His hands went to her hips pulling her down, flush with him. Darcy could feel his length through his jeans. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she slowly rolled her hips. A soft moan escaped his lips, and she ground herself against him seeking more of that glorious friction. 

What had been a calm and slow build, took on a new urgency. She kissed him and their teeth clacked together as they lost rhythm in their haste. It was messy and it was beautiful, it was heat and hunger. His stubble scratched her face as his hand threaded into her hair turning her head to find a better angle. He licked and sucked at her neck and she shuddered. His metal hand cupped her ass as she continued to grind on him. He pulled slightly on her hair and her body bowed back, his mouth descending to her breast. A whimpered moan escaped as she ground harder against him. 

He released her nipple from his teeth and looked up, his gaze dark and hungry, his hand against her ass tightened and he pulled her close. “Sure you want this?”

“Definitely.” She ran her fingernails over his abs and stopped just above the waistband of his jeans. She leaned back slightly and fumbled a bit as she tried to unfasten his jeans. Her hand slipped, “Damn,” she muttered.

He chuckled and she looked up. There was a soft smile on his face. “Let me get that.” His hands made quick work of his fly and then rested on her hips, fingers sliding under the waistband of her panties. “Protection?” He asked quietly.

“I’m on the pill,” her words were breathy as his fingers crested her hipbones.

“Thank fuck,” He growled and pulled her closer. “Cause I wanna feel every inch of you when you slide down on me.” 

Darcy gave a shuddery gasp, his hands slid down pulling her panties around her hips. There was an awkward moment as they freed themselves of the last of their clothes. 

He sat with his back against the couch and reached for her, pulling her astride his lap once more. His hand dipped down to her folds, his nimble fingers sliding through the wetness gathered there.

His name slipped from her lips, more of a moan than anything else. Her hands clenched on his shoulders and her hips rocked. Around and around never quite enough pressure. One of her hands dropped down to clench at his wrist hoping he’d get the message. He shook his head. “Come on doll. You gotta tell me what you want.” He gave her a wicked grin, his hand stilled altogether and she couldn’t help but whine.

He leaned up, his hoarse whisper right in her ear. “Come on Darcy, tell me.” 

She blushed and closed her eyes as she whispered, “I want you to make me come with your fingers.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Two of his fingers slid into her pussy and started to pump in and out. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as his thumb teased at her clit.

His metal thumb tugged lightly at her bottom lip. “Uh uh, I wanna hear you when you come.” His voice was almost a growl. His fingers curled up, hit just the right spot, and she came apart with a loud moan.

He held her gently as she recovered. His cock was thick and hot against her stomach. His fingers began sliding through her folds again and Darcy rocked against him. Her hand slowly slid down the firm planes of his chest and abs. She followed the trail of dark hair down and wrapped her hand around the base of him. She ran her hand slowly up and down his length. 

He groaned and shook his head as his hand came to rest over hers stopping her. “You’re killing me doll. M’too close.” 

She rose up slightly, and held his cock still as she adjusted herself over him. She slowly slid down on him, as they both made unintelligible noises. Ungh, he felt so good, there was a bit of a stretch, he was bigger than anyone she’d ever been with, and it’d been a while for her. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he kissed her, her desire burning through her. 

They were still for a moment and then his hand dropped to her clit again. The insistent rub of his thumb had her almost whining and her hips began to rock. His hands shifted to rest on her ass and he gently guided her up.  
And down.  
And back up.  
And down.  
The rhythm instinctive. 

Her eyes slipped shut in pleasure, just being filled by him was nearly overwhelming, and then he whispered her name. It was raw and coarse, like a half believed prayer. Her eyes fluttered open, his head was thrown back, the tendons in his neck straining. He was holding back, not really moving. She felt his flesh hand twitch on her ass.

“Bucky,” she whispered. His jaw was clenched hard; his eyes squeezed shut. She realized he hadn’t heard her. “James Buchanan Barnes.” She said sternly, her hips stilling.

His eyes popped open and he seemed surprised to find her staring at him with a cross look on her face and her hands on her hips. “Damn doll, don’t think I’ve heard my name said like that since I was twelve.” 

“You’re holding back,” she accused.

He pursed his lips, “First time I done this in a very long time. Didn’t wanna be too rough.” She bit her lip, he could tell something was on her mind. "If there's something more you gotta let me know.

She took a deep breath, "Fine." She rose up and slid her hips back down. “I’m not…

Up and down. “…a goddamn…” A little rougher.

Up and down again. “…china doll.” A little faster.

Up and down. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him, swiveling her hips as she continued to slide up and down on his cock. “Quit being so damn noble and fucking fuck me!” she whispered.

Bucky gave her a crooked grin, “Yes Ma’am.” 

His hands tightened on her hips and he began to move. He thrust his hips up, his cock hitting just the right spot. Her hands clenched on his shoulders. Her head tripped back, her back arched slightly, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. His heals dug into the carpet as he arched too, his hips thrusting in counterpoint to hers. His powerful thighs lifting them both slightly off the ground. Incomprehensible noise babbled from her lips as heat coiled in her belly. 

So close…

He wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them both so he was above her. Her legs slid up and hitched up high around his body. He never stilled, his hips thrusting, driving his cock into her, pushing her through one climax and immediately into another. Her short nails scratched and dug into the muscles of his back, but it was the way she moaned his name that finally drove him over the edge. He spilled inside her, her legs slipped down, and they both panted as their bodies recovered. “Been thinking about doing that for a long time.” His forehead rested on her shoulder, his words hot and curling around her neck.

She carded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the weight of him on her. “Me too.”

He slipped to the side pulling her body flush with his. "Think I'm gonna have to teach you fight better though."


End file.
